This disclosure is generally directed to a hydraulic door closer, and more specifically is directed to a hydraulic storm or screen door closer that has a fluid overflow chamber providing fluid volume and pressure control for both expanded and contracted fluid at different temperatures.
Storm and screen doors present unique operating parameters for hydraulic door closer product specifications. For example, the temperature range that the closer must operate within is greater than, for example, an internal prime door closer because of the exposure to varying high and low outside temperatures as well as the potential heat buildup between the prime door and the storm or screen door. The heat buildup can be quite substantial and causes the increase in temperature and associated expansion of the hydraulic fluid or oil which subsequently results in a fluid pressure increase in the sealed closer containing the fluid or oil. The increased pressure typically results in fluid or oil leakage due to the intense pressure of the heated fluid.